


a truth so loud (you can't ignore)

by plantonically



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Character Death, Church Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantonically/pseuds/plantonically
Summary: josh needs him more than ever now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'youth' by troye sivan.

olay so josh in de buldung of the funrul SO HE SEE tiller cOrspse in ze coffeen n hE CRI……… THEN THE TER FAILL IN HIS LAP N HID FRONT TAIL RATTLES  _ *rattles suspiciously* _ . he gASP. “o shot” jishwa curse undr his (dog)breth,,, sUSAN YOU GOTTA HELP ME,,,,,,,,,,, hE STAnD UP N SING HALLELUJAH n lOOK AT THE PREIST N REPENT……….. BUT HIS RIZZLE DIZZLE STILL HOPPIN sO THEN HE excoos himselfie 2 the methroom  _ (meth is a drug we do not approve of drugs this is for comedic purposes only) _ n he go do the poOP N THEN HE POOPS IUT TILLER’S GHOST n tiller is like wowie i never been up yo ass b4 jish but thx this was gr9 anD JOSHIE GASP N HE TELL HIM 2 GO UP THERE AGUN N TILLER SHOV HIS ENTIRE GHOSTBODEE (SEXII) UP HIS ANAL CAVITY,,,,,,,, “HARDER” JISH ORDER,,,,,,,,,, N TILLER IS LIKE BISH DO I LOOK LIKE A TACO BELL TWERKER 2 U U CANT JUST ORDER STUFF FROM ME OKEI……. N JOSH CRI “DADDY PLS” N TILLER IS LIKE HOE NO

N JISH GO

“MY ASS

MY ASS IS URS

TRIPPIN ON DICCS

SIPPIN jizzle jOOCE”

N TILLER IS LYK “HELLZ YEAH SING IT 4 ME BABY”

SO THEN TILLR PLUNGE HIMSELF IN JISHWAS ASS N HEADBUTT HIS PROS TATO AND JISH SCREM N PASS UOT N THEN HE NUT WHEN HE DIE OF ZE HART ATTACK

ZE ENDE???

**Author's Note:**

> whoomp.
> 
> there it is.


End file.
